Cadeau d'Amour
by MagicMikey64
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday, and Harry has to get her gifts... what does he get her? And what does she think of them? Read on! HarryxHermione! R&R! Possibly OOC.


**Here is a one-shot for all you HarryxHermione fans out there.**

**It's a HarryxHermione version of my AshxMisty Pokemon one-shot called 'Ash! It's My Birthday!'.**

**I hope I've improved since then.**

**Cadeau de Amour means 'Gift of Love' in French. I picked that title because French is considered the country of Romance.**

**Here is what different parts of the text means:**

Normal

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

'Some noise

_Writing on a letter_

**Cadeau de Amour**

Hermione trudged tiringly towards her desk, she had just woken up.

Her birthday was tomorrow and she was going to have a small party with all her friends.

She needed to send out invitations immediately, or some people may not be able to make it.

Hermione was 19 years old, currently training to be a Healer.

She was going to be 20 tomorrow, and she wanted a nice, relaxing party.

She sat down on her chair, and took out a parchment.

She took out her quill, and dipped it in ink.

And started writing her invitations, which she was doing at a rather, speedy pace.

She then got onto the most important invitation of them all, in her personal opinion.

Why? Because it was the person she had loved for quite a while now.

Who? Why none other than... Harry Potter, one of her best friends.

She started writing the invitation and hoped he would reply.

Hedwig had somehow sensed it was needed, and arrived at Hermione's window.

She opened it and gave it the letter, it squawked quietly, and flew off to Harry.

_'Please say you'll come...'_ Hermione thought, deeply hoping he'll come.

* * *

Harry walked out of his shower, with a towel around his waist, trying to get himself dry.

'Squawk!'

_'Hm? I wonder what that is...'_

Harry inspected the area around him, looking for where the noise came from.

He noticed there was a white bird perched at the window, with some letter in it's beak.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed.

He opened the window, letting the bird fly in and land on his arm.

Hedwig dropped the letter into Harry's hand.

Harry placed the letter on the window sill, and patted Hedwig on the head.

"Wait there Hedwig, I may need you to send a reply." Harry requested of Hedwig.

Hedwig let out a squawk, to let Harry know it obeys his command.

Harry opened the parchment slowly, careful not to crease it.

He then observed what it said...

_Dear Harry,_

_It's me, Hermione. _

_I'm writing to you to invite you to my 20th birthday party._

_I'm sorry about noting you about this so late, but I completely forgot until today._

_Smart, that owl of yours is, it could tell I needed his help._

_Anyway, could you reply to me letting me know if you can make it or not?_

_It's on tomorrow at 14:00._

_Thanks,_

_Love, Hermione xx_

Harry smiled widely and took out his quill and a small piece of parchment.

He scribbled down a small note, handing it to Hedwig and sending him back to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was sat at her dining table, eating her breakfast.

Silently wishing he would come to her party, trying to be patient for his reply.

Then, she heard some kind of scraping noise, coming from her window.

She walked over and saw a snowy white owl, with a letter in it's claw.

"Hedwig! Is that a reply from Harry?" Hermione said, accepting the letter from the owl.

"Squawk!" Hedwig squawked in approval.

"Great! Thanks Hedwig! You may go." Hermione says, patting the owl.

Hedwig squawked happily, and zoomed off, like an Aeroplane soaring through the sky.

Hermione suddenly became quite nervous, but also very excited, in case he replied yes.

She opened the parchment and read it's contents...

_Dear Hermione,_

_Of course I'll come,_

_Your one of my best friends, _

_I wouldn't miss it for the world!_

_I'll be there,_

_Be ready for me!_

_Love, Harry._

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and a smile enveloped her face.

She silently cheered inside and went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

Harry was sitting down on his couch, pondering on what he should get her for her birthday.

_'What should I get her... hmm... this may not be a bad time to confess... yeah... time to plan this out.'_

Harry thought a little bit more, thinking how he would confess and what he could give.

He then nodded enthusiasticly, and grabbed his jacket and apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry walked slowly towards the pet store, to get his first gift for her.

He entered the shop and saw the shop keeper, an elderly man, smiling brightly at him.

"What can I do for you today, young man?" The shop keeper asked, in a jolly tone.

"I'm wondering, what the most valuable owl you sell is?" Harry asked, politely.

"Ah, just this way, sir." The shop keeper led him to the back.

He presented Harry with an owl that had a heart shaped facial disk, which was gray.

"This owl is very rare, which is why it's so valuable." The shop keeper explained.

"How did you get this one, if it's so rare?" Harry asked, keenly.

"Ah, now there's an interesting tale. I was walking home one day and I found this owl lying on the ground, badly injured. I nursed it back to health, and over time it came apparent to me that this was a rare bird. It's called the Ashy-gray Owl." The shop keeper explained even more.

"Why are you selling it, if it's so rare?" Harry asked, once more in a keen tone.

"I can't look after this so well, I need someone who can fully take care of it. But it costs, 1000 Galleons."

Harry shrugged and spoke; "I'll take it, please."

The shop keeper smiled and carried the cage, with the owl in, to the front desk.

"1000 Galleons, please." Harry handed the shop keeper the money.

The shop keeper handed Harry the cage, and Harry held it carefully.

"Thank you for shopping here, come back again!" The shop keeper said, waving Harry off.

Harry walked outside the store and apparated back home.

He placed the cage in the lounge and fed the owl.

"Your going to a good new home, Hermione will care for you like her own baby." Harry announced to the bird.

"Squawk!" The owl squawked happily.

"Now, time to go to London. Time to get the next item." Harry uttered, before apparating to a street in London.

* * *

Harry strolled down the crowded streets of London, heading for his next target.

He found the store he needed and entered, it was called 'London Jewelers'.

He walked slowly towards the desk and rang the bell, calling for assistance.

A few seconds later, a woman walked in from the back of the store, and came up to the desk.

"Welcome to 'London Jewelers', How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering, if you could show me what 'special' jewelery you have?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Sure, let me show you." She verbalized, looking around for some possibilites.

"Ah, there!" She exclaimed, pointing to a necklace, with a gold chain and a nice diamond embedded in it.

"Top class necklace there." The woman explained.

"I'll take it, m'am." Harry declared, politely.

"It's £1,500 pounds, sir."

Harry nodded and then muttered under his breath; "It's worth it for her..."

The woman heard it and giggled; "That girl is lucky."

Harry blushed and cursed himself mentally for saying it out loud.

"I guess so..." Harry managed to come out with.

Harry handed her the money and she gave him the necklace, in a black case.

"Thanks for shopping here, come by any time." The woman mentioned.

Harry smiled, and walked out the door.

* * *

Harry searched for somewhere secret, where he could apparate home.

He found an alleyway, and he looked around to see if anyone was looking.

Satisfied noone could see, he apparated back to his flat.

He put his jacket away on the coat-hanger and took the necklace upstairs.

He cleaned his teeth and changed into his pyjamas.

He got into bed and slid the necklace into his cupboard draw, which was by his bed.

He got comfortable and smiled to himself, then closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, anticipating tomorrow.

* * *

Harry was awoken by the sun's rays, he groaned into his pillow, turning around to look at his alarm.

12:00... Midday it said...

"MIDDAY! I GOTTA BE AT HERMIONE'S IN 2 HOURS! AND I'M NOT EVEN OUT OF BED YET!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed, and hurried into the shower.

He rushed out of the shower and rushed to put some clothes on for the party.

He chose a nice black suit, it was black trousers, with a white t-shirt and a black overall.

He hurried down the stairs and quickly prepared a small breakfast.

He looked at the clock and sighed... 12:30...

"I rushed to much..." Harry said, slightly out of breath.

_'I'll turn up fifteen minutes early... just to be sure..._'

Harry decided to sit down on the couch and watch some TV.

But he ended up, staring into outer space, thinking about Hermione.

How she looked so beautiful, and so cute when she smiled and so... Squawk...

"Huh?!?" Harry said, falling off the couch in surprise.

Harry looked over to where the noise came from, and saw Hedwig at the window, with a letter in it's claw.

Harry opened the window to let Hedwig in, and Hedwig flew in, and dropped the letter on the couch.

Harry smiled as Hedwig flew off and he opened the parchment.

It read...

_Dear Harry,_

_Just reminding you that the party is at 14:00,_

_I know you can be very forgetful at times,_

_See you soon, _

_Love, Hermione xx_

Harry chuckled lightly, and drifted his gaze to the clock.

13:35... 10 minutes until he planned to arrive...

He headed to his room to get ready for the party...

* * *

Harry got himself ready, by combing his hair, something he rarely did, but did this time to impress Hermione.

And put some nice black shoes on, to match his suit.

Then he strolled over to his cupboard by his bed, and got out the black case with the necklace in it.

He ran downstairs and slipped it in his coat pocket, and slipped his coat on.

Then picked up the cage, and apparated into the upstairs corridor of her house and left the cage there.

"Just stay here, okay? Be up to collect you soon." Harry whispered, before apparating outside her door.

Harry took a deep breath, before gently knocking on the door, waiting for it to open.

He heard some rustling from inside the house, and then footsteps, getting closer to the door.

The door then opened to reveal, according to him, an angel.

The girl he loved, has loved, for longer than he can say.

"Harry! Your early, come in." Hermione said in an peppy tone, with a bright smile on her face.

Harry stepped in and walked over to a chair and sat down, staring at Hermione while she answered the door again.

_'She looks so... words can't describe how amazing she looks today...'_

Harry watched as Luna & Ron arrived, who had been going out for 2 years now.

And Ginny and Neville walked in, who had been engaged for 3 months.

Only Hermione and Harry were single, but both were too nervous to tell the other, and were both oblivious of the other's feelings.

Also, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped in behind, followed by Fred and George.

The party began, and Harry was having lots of fun...

* * *

Present time came and Hermione was very merry at what she was given.

Now it was Harry's turn to give his present, everyone focused their attention on him.

"I left my present in the upstair's corridor." Harry said, looking at Hermione, as if asking confirmation.

Hermione nodded and said; "Enjoy the party guys, we won't be long."

"Alright, just don't do anything 'fun'." Luna said, winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed slightly, but shook it off and said; "No! Nothing like that!"

Before following Harry upstairs to the corridor, curious as to what he got her, little did she know, all her dreams were about to come true.

Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor, and turned to face Hermione.

"Close your eyes." Harry whispered.

Hermione obeyed without question, and closed her eyes.

Harry rushed over to the cage and put his finger over his mouth, as if saying 'Shh' to the owl.

He carried it over to her, and told her to open her eyes.

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped.

"Oh, Harry... it's... it's... beautiful... wait... is that... an... Ashy-faced Owl?" Hermione said, very shocked.

Harry nodded slightly, knowing where this was going.

"But this specific type of owl is rare and valuable, the rarest owl." Hermione said, very overwhelmed.

"Yeah, but it's worth who it's for." Harry responded.

Hermione blushed scarlet, then went up on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Harry stared into space, shocked at what she did.

Hermione suddenly felt awkward and tried to appologise.

"Sorry, Harry... I..." Hermione said, fumbling with her words.

"It's fine, Hermione." Harry said, shrugging it off.

"There's more presents though, Hermione." Harry continued.

Hermione was shocked even more now, he had bought her more?

Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out the black case.

He grabbed Hermione's hands and placed the case firmly into her hands.

Hermione slowly opened the case, and gasped when she saw what was inside.

Tears were forming in her eyes while she said; "I-it's... b-beautiful, Harry."

Then she bought him into a bone-crushing hug.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has got me, Harry. Thank you." Hermione said, still not letting go.

"Oh, Hermione. Your worth every penny spent." Harry voiced, making Hermione go pink.

"Harry, your sweet." Hermione said, making Harry blush too.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you." Hermione said, not breaking apart from the hug.

Then he put his mouth to her ear, and whispered; "There's one more." Did he dare? Yes. He did.

Then he looked into her eyes, surprised that she had a look of desire for him.

Now he understood, she felt the same.

He gently placed his lips over hers, it wasn't anything dramatic.

It wasn't like a make out sesion, it was just a simple peck.

Then he broke apart from her, and whispered quietly in her ear; "Happy birthday, Hermione... I... love you."

Then he pulled apart from her, and started walking out of the room, to join the rest of them.

Hermione was now like Harry was earlier, staring off into space, then realising Harry was walking off, she snapped out of her reverie.

She quickly rushed after Harry, grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him around, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

And crushed her lips onto his, leaving Harry bewildered.

Then she broke away, and started breathing heavily.

Harry bought her into a hug and started running his hand through her hair, as if on instinct.

Harry then pulled apart and grabbed her hand.

And motioned for downstairs, she nodded, and they walked down to join the others, who would surely ask questions.

It didn't matter, they were together, that's what mattered.

* * *

**My longest one-shot I've ever written! Hope it's to your taste!**

**I think it's my best yet, let me know your opinion! Review :)**

**Thanks, more updates soon. Like on Harry's Summer Holiday.**

**Bye!**


End file.
